(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning and buffering device for artificial knee joint, and in particular, to a device provided with interlinking rod and support, in the course of the moving of the knee joint within a predetermined angle, absorbing impact force exerted onto the knee joint.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Artificial limbs and joints allow a disable to walk normally. These joints, for instance a knee joint, have an interlinking rod mounted with a pad. When the knee joint is stretched to touch the ground an impact force is exerted. This will press the pad so as to absorb the impact. However the absorbing of shock is a straight line direction of the leg portion and the knee joint, and when walking along a flat ground, the leg can be stretched straight to allow the impact force to be absorbed. However, when walking down a sloping ground, a small angle is formed and the absorbing of impact force cannot be effected. This is due to the fact that the interlinking rod cannot be positioned. When walking down hill or down a sloping ground, the interlinking rod of the knee joint bends suddenly or knees dangerously, and therefore it is not convenient for the disable to walk down hill or down a slope. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a positioning and buffering device for artificial knee joint which mitigates the above drawback.